It is known that oral care devices may have an on/off switch by which a user can switch on or off the oral care device. The on/off switch can be operated independent from the location of the oral care device, in particular of the location of a head portion of the oral care device, which is intended for location in a users oral cavity.
In some instances, an appliance material may be applied to the head portion of the oral care device. In case the oral care device is switched on with the head portion being outside of a user's oral cavity, the appliance material may be splashed around by a movement of the head portion. It is thus a desire to provide an oral care device that is improved over the known oral care devices.